


If I am Yin then you are my Yang

by Attack_on_Gravity



Category: HideKane - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Precious cinnamon roll hide, Smutmaybe?, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Gravity/pseuds/Attack_on_Gravity
Summary: Hideyoshi Nagachika thought it was just another normal day. He'd make the last of his deliveries go home order take out and maybe call his parents all that changed when he was kidnapped by a certain centipede ghoul. Of course that ghoul didn't except to be stealing the papers from such a beautiful human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I hope you enjoy this story.**

Just another normal day for Hideyoshi Nagachika. At least that's what he thought. He was getting the papers he was supposed to deliver and hopped on his bike to go deliver them. As he rode along he went past an alleyway. He was in a dark part of the ward but it was a shortcut. So hey why not? A red tentacle shot out and pulled him and his bike into the alleyway. "Ahhhh!" He yelled. "If I were you I'd be quiet." He looked at what had pulled him into the alleyway.

There stood a ghoul in a battle suit that very clearly defined the abb's he possessed. Four long rinaku were swaying behind him. He wore a mask. "Give me the paper's." The ghoul said. "What papers?" Hide asked terrified. "Oh you delectable treat! Don't play dumb you know what papers." There was another damn ghoul! Hide thought terrified.

This ghoul was colorfully dressed. Hide cowered against the alley wall even more. "Please I don't what papers your talking about I'm just a delivery boy!" Hide said frustrated and scared. He wished he could leave. "Let's just take the papers he has and go. One of them has to be it." Another ghoul! Really?! This one was huge he wore a bandana. "Oh do I get to kill him? He'd make such a lovely treat!" The colorfully dressed ghoul said. The colorfully dressed ghoul walked towards him and kicked him in the stomach. "Ow!" Hide yelled. "Stop" The white haired ghoul said.

The ghoul who was currently looming over him didn't listen. He cut Hides side with his Kagune. Hide screamed in pain this time. He was kicked against the wall. He hit his head. Hard. Black spots danced across his vision. "Gourmet. STOP!" He heard the white haired ghoul yell again and the beating stopped and everything went black.

**Hey don't worry Hide isn't dead! I could never kill him off! Although "disposing" of Trashayama would be totally cool with you guys right? Haha I won't kill him off. Yet.**


	2. Awake

Hide groggily woke up. He was in a soft bed unlike what he had expected to happen to him. He thought he'd be thrown in a cold hard cell. Left to die. Instead his head, arms, side, stomach, and a leg were carefully bandaged. He had covers pulled carefully over him. He looked over he saw the white haired ghoul laying on a futon across the room asleep surrounded by books.

* * *

 

There were no windows in the room. He laid back down wincing. The ghoul woke up to his fear. He looked at the ghoul in terror. The ghoul got up and walked over. "I need to check your bandages you going to have to sit up." The ghoul said. Hide nodded and tried to sit up but let out a small cry of pain. The ghoul helped sit him up and propped him up against a pillow so he was more comfortable.

He looked over Hide's head first and frowned. Frowning was never good. Then he checked the bandages on Hides arms. "I'm going to need for you to lift your shirt up so I can check your bandages." The ghoul said softly. Hide just nodded and lifted his shirt so Kaneki could check his bandage's. Kaneki frowned again. "I need to replaced your bandages I'll be right back."

The ghoul said. "Ok..." Hide said meekly. The ghoul soon returned with bandages and it looked like medicine. He gently undid the bandages on Hides head who sat still scared of doing anything wrong. Cleaning the wound up again he then carefully re-bandaged his head. He then carefully re-bandaged Hide's side and stomach. He checked his leg quickly but his leg didn't need re-bandaging. "What's your name?" Hide asked. "Kaneki Ken." Kaneki answered. "Your the one who went missing..." Hide said looking at him with shock. "Yeah.." Kaneki said. "What's your name?" Kaneki asked. "Hideyoshi Nagachika but call me Hide." Hide answered. "Ok Hide well I can't allow you to leave so you'll be staying with me I really hope we can get along. I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess you seem like a really nice person but you just happened to be." Kaneki said. Hide just nodded. "Get some sleep you need to rest up." Kaneki said and left the room. Hide sighed laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hide POV**

I woke up one more. Kaneki sat by the bed in a chair reading. He hadn't noticed I had woken up yet. I took a moment to study his features. He had pale skin the illuminated in the light cast by a lamp in the room. He had pale white hair it reminded me of snow. I said in a weak tired voice "Hi.." Kaneki looked over at me. "Good evening Hide." He said. "Are you hungry? I got you more food that isn't Ramen." He said. "A little." I said. In all honesty I felt like I was gonna throw up any minute and I felt really cold. I figured some food may do me some good. Kaneki left the room. I laid there for a good twenty minutes. Kaneki finally came into the room with a plate of chicken nuggets and a mango with some water. "I got you chicken nuggets cause I'm not sure I remember how to bake chicken and chicken nuggets were easiest." He said smiling sheepishly. "Its ok." I said taking the plate. I then ate a few chicken nuggets before feeling the need to gag. I tried getting myself out of bed but it was hard holding one hand over my mouth and with a broken leg. Kaneki rushed to my side and helped me to a small bathroom connected to the room. I then threw up anything I had eaten and drank. Kaneki didn't say anything he just carried me back to bed. A went into the bathroom and came out with a thermometer. "Open your mouth." He said to me. I did. My breath must stink right now especially to a ghoul. When he checked the temperature on the thermometer he frowned. "What is it?" I croaked out. "You have a really high fever the wounds must've gotten infected." He said moving to unwrap the bandage's on my head. I touched my hair lightly. It was greasy and needed to be washed. "Hey Kaneki can I use the shower?" I croaked out. My throat hurt to. "You can't exactly stand and I'm not going to stand in there with you while you shower. You could take a bath I guess as long as you don't reopen any wounds." Kaneki said. "Ok thank you." I said. "I'm going to check your wounds first. Ok?" He said. I nodded. He checked over each wound carefully and gently. I hate to say but I really liked how his fingers gently brushed across my skin. How he would make a cute faces unknowingly when he was reading a book. He finished cleaning my wounds and re stitching them then helped me to the bathroom and left me to bath in peace. I sighed as I lowered myself into the water. I couldn't have a crush on him. Could I? 

**Kaneki's POV**

Hide is the picture of pureness. I need to protect that light. He got sick not because of the food I made but because his wounds were re opened and infected. His smile is sunshine to me. It is purely beautiful. I think I'm falling for him. There is no way he will ever love me back. I want him to. No I need him to! Tsukiyama forced me to make a deal with him. If Hide doesn't become friends with me or anything close Tsukiyama will kill him. I can't let that happen. I noticed the way he leaned into me more then most would. Maybe he does care about me? I hope he does. I knocked on the bathroom door to make sure Hide was still breathing. "You ok in there?" I asked. "Um sorta.." He said sounding nervous. "What is it?" I asked. "I kinda fell and I don't think I can get back up." He said. "Ok I'm coming in." I said. He was sitting awkwardly against a wall the legs of his sweatpants were rolled up. I walked over to him and helped him walk back to the bed. "Ok soon maybe in a few weeks were gonna get you to start using your leg again although we have to be careful due to your side and stomach." I said. "Ok that sounds good I can't wait to be able to move around again!" Hide said excitedly. "Yeah you can't really leave the base but I can take you outside into the courtyard of course I have to go with you to the sure no other ghouls attack you and make sure you don't escape." Kaneki said. Hide nodded. My heart dropped I felt so guilty. He wasn't scared around me and then I had to bring up the fact that oh yeah! He is kinda my prisoner. "I'm going to buy a TV and a DVD player maybe even a GameCube so you won't be so bored and maybe Hinami can can play with you." I said. He brightened up again. "Thanks Kaneki!" Hide said smiling brightly at me. "I can't get anything fancy since I don't want anyone finding were the base is cause they had to install cable but I can buy DVD'S for the DVD player." I said. "Yep!" Hide said.

**A few weeks later...**

* * *

 

"Ok Hide you can do this." I said as Hide slowly pulled himself up out of bed hopping around a bit. He stumbled and I caught him before he fell he held onto me nervously laughing. "Hey Kaneki could we give this a few more weeks." Hide asked me looking up at me. "No you should be able to be walking as soon as possible." I said. "You could at least get me some crutches." Hide said grumpily. "I can arrange that." I said grinning. "For now I'll help you walk." I said. "You better." Hide said sassily. I rolled my eyes. I helped support him as we walked towards the door. "Were gonna go on a walk you need exercise." I said as I opened the door. "But Kaneki!!!" Hide said. "Were taking a walk and that's that." I said as we walked down a hallway. He simply leaned against me with a dramatic sigh. We walked towards a window overlooking the ocean. "Its so beautiful..." Hide said softly looking out the window. "I suppose it is." I said. I looked over to Hide he looked out at the ocean with wistful eyes. He isn't meant to be trapped I thought. He is meant to be free. I can't let him free because if I do he may reveal were the base is. Hinami could die and my friends at Anteiku could to. Hide himself could die. Tsukiyama or some other ghoul could kill him. I don't want Hide to die even though I haven't known him long for some reason I just can't allow him to die. I don't know why. "I can take you to the roof and you can get some fresh air." I said to Hide who was still gazing longingly out the window. "How am I supposed to get up there?" Hide asked me. "We do have stairs ya know." I said smiling. "Its still gonna be so hard to get up there!" Hide whined. "I'll help you." I said smiling. We walked to the stairs and Hide tried limping up the stairs hanging on to me but almost fell back. Luckily I caught him. His head was on my chest and he was looking up at me blushing. I blushed to. Oh my gosh he looked so cute. I really wanted to kiss him. To hold him. To protect him. Why am I thinking like this?! I carefully lifted him up and carried him up the stairs. He blushed but didn't complain. We then reached the roof and I set him down and he slung a arm over my shoulder to help himself stand up. The sky was starting to darken and the stars and moon were coming out. The water looked gorgeous against the sky. "Hey Kaneki can we sit down?" Hide asked me. "Yeah there are a few comfortable places to sit with a great view right on this roof." I said. "Sounds good." Hide said. I could tell he was getting tired so I made sure we got to a comfy place for Hide to sit soon. We sat down on the boxes and watched the ocean and sky. Hide stared out at the sea. I could tell he wanted to be free. If I was him I would want freedom to. He shivered a bit hugging himself trying to keep warm. "Here." I said handing him my sweater. It was a warm one to and quiet comfy. He said thank you blushing and slipped it on. I noticed he had come closer to me. After a few minutes I noticed a weight on my shoulder. Hide had fallen asleep. I smiled at the sight. He was so pure. So beautiful. I felt a possessive spark run through me. I am never going to let anyone mess with my Hide. I don't care that we've haven't known each other for a little bit. He. Is. Mine. I gently lifted him up holding him close. He stirred a bit and tired brown eyes sleepily opened. "Hm? What's going on?" Hide asked brown eyes confused. "You fell asleep I was taking you inside." I said the gorgeous human in my arms. "I'm fine I wanna stay out longer." Hide whined. "No you need sleep." I said. "Why?" Hide asked. "Because your meeting someone tomorrow and she'll be hanging out with you." I said carrying Hide down the steps. Hide didn't reply he had fallen asleep. I gently placed him in bed and covered him with blanket's. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow for myself and crawled on the futon across the room before I made sure everything was locked. Then I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hide POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear Kaneki screaming and crying in his sleep. His kagune surrounded him lashing about. I cowered against the bed. I wanted to help him but I didn't want to be injured or killed by him in the process. Suddenly his kagune went back in his back. And the screaming and crying turned to soft crying and begging for mercy. I wobbled out of bed limping over to were he slept and gently shook him awake. "Hey Kaneki its ok. Whatever it is won't hurt you." I said hugging the shaking ghoul at least I don't think it can. He just sat there crying into my shoulder. "I-I miss my mom and how she would read to me and how she would cook hamburger steak and I just miss her so damn much Hide!" Kaneki said crying. "Its ok buddy. It's ok." I said gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Hey why don't you sleep with me in the bed." I said as he clung to me. "O-ok." He said nodding. We got into bed and he instantly clung to me as soon as we settled under warm blankets. We both fell asleep and awoke to find I had ended up cuddling him sometime during the night making us both blush. "Hey I'll be back late so you two don't wait up for me." Kaneki said as he left me and Hinami. "Big brother cares about you a lot even if he doesn't say it." Hinami said to me looking up from her book. I say nothing I just continue reading my book. "Can we take a walk?" Hinami asks me after a few minutes. "No I don't know the base that well and I don't want either of us getting in trouble or hurt." I say to the girl. "Please?" Hinami begs. "No we must listen to Kaneki." I say. "Ok." Hinami said. It was about three when we both fell asleep and didn't wake up till about six when a ghoul by the name of Banjou came to get Hinami. Kaneki told me who he was and Hinami seemed to know him so I let Hinami go with him then quickly locked the door and crawled into bed. He looked like one of the ghouls with Kaneki who was there when I was captured. He seemed nice and I was reluctant to let Hinami go with him but she insisted he is nice so I let her. I couldn't sleep. Maybe it is because I need Kaneki to here while I sleep because I feel safe? I guess so. That's what I tell myself. Around one in the morning he staggers in blood covering him. He has a hole in his stomach and is badly injured basically everywhere. "Kaneki!" I say rushing to his side despite my injured leg and side. "S-stay away from me." He says trying to pull away. "Hey lay down buddy I'm gonna help you ok." I say laying him down on the bed. He whimpers slightly. I run into the bathroom and get some bandages and medicine. I gently clean his wounds. "Hey why isn't it healing?" I ask him. "I need food or else it won't heal." Kaneki says weakly. "Here take a bite out of my shoulder." I say taking off my shirt so it won't get messed up. "No." He says pulling blankets over his head. "Yes." I say gently pulling him up to face me and placing his head on my shoulder. "Hey its ok." I say. He opens his mouth and bites down. I feel blood leaking down my body and my shoulder screaming in pain. I whimpered as he ripped skin and muscle away from my shoulder. He licked away the blood and fell back into the bed falling asleep. I limped into the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged my shoulder. Bringing some bandages back with me I carefully clean and bandage Kaneki's closing wounds. I then curled up next to him and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Kaneki's POV**

 I woke up in a haze. I felt a warmth beside me. I felt decently fed and my wounds felt healed. But how did I feel fed? I don't remember having a successful hunt last night. In fact I was seriously injured. But now I was perfectly healed. I smelled blood. It was Hide's blood. I freaked out. I hadn't eaten him? Had I? I looked over to see him sleeping peacefully beside me. His shoulder was sloppily bandaged. I must've taken a chunk out of his shoulder. He will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. I thought. I should probably go buy him some pain meds and food. I quickly scribbled a note out saying I was going out. He looked so damn kissable right now. Fluffy blond hair was scatters on the pillow and his face looked so peaceful. I carefully leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Rushing out I went to a nearby convenience store to get him some painkillers and food. I quickly returned to find him still asleep. I got some foods to help him cope with the blood loss since it smelled like he lost a lot. Soft brown eyes sleepily opened. "Morning." I said. "My shoulder hurts like hell." Hide groaned. "Here it'll help." I say handing him a glass of water and a pain killer. "Thanks." Hide said drinking the pill with the water. "Hey do you think you wanna walk around for a bit or are you still to tired?" I asked. "I'd like some fresh air." Hide said slowly getting up wincing a bit. I handed him a pair of crutches. "You can use these you said you wanted some." I said smiling at him shyly. "Thanks Neki!" Hide said hugging me. I blushed but didn't question the nickname. He hopped around a bit getting used to the crutches. "Ready?" I asked opening the door. "Yep!" He said going over to the door. "So roof or court yard?" I asked as we walked. "Roof!" Hide declared excitedly. I swung a small bag in one hand back and forth. We then made our way up to the roof and Hide sat on a crate panting a bit. "Here." I said handing him the bag. He pulled out a Sandwich, chips, and water then looked up at Kaneki and smiled. "Thanks man you know climbing those stairs is hard for me right now!" Hide said smiling goofily. "Its nothing." I said smiling. After he finished eating he began to talk about numerous things. I smiled and nodded as he talked. Soon I smelt someone I didn't want to smell. Tsukiyama. "Ah Kaneki kun! So does that useless human mean anything to you or may I kill him?" Tsukiyama said grinning evily at a terrified Hide. "He is my best friend and cares about me. You will not touch him." I said growling at Tsukiyama then within moments I picked up Hide bridal style and grabbed his crutches and ran us back to my room before Hide had time to react. I quickly locked the door behind us so Tsukiyama couldn't enter. "Why would you make a deal like that?!" Hide yelled at me. "I didn't have a choice! He would've killed you if I didn't make that deal!" I replied. "Oh well it seems I could've been killed either way!" Hide said upset. "I'm sorry!" I said honestly meaning it. "Sure you are!" Hide yelled back. "I-" I began again. "I'm sleeping on the futon tonight." Hide said sitting on the futon on and pulling covers over his head. "I'm going out I need air I'll be back soon." I said opening the door and locking it behind me. The second I got away from base and into the trees I started crying. Hide hates me now. I thought sadly. I wish he understood how much I actually care about him. None of that matters now. I'm going to let Hide leave the base. He is going to be miserable living with someone he hates and I don't even care if he reveals my identity and the base's location. I just can't do this anymore. I trudge back to base. The second I get back to my room I notice the door has been kicked down and worse. Hide is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its me. I'm trash as you can see. So please read comment review and yep can't think of anything else is to the story.

**Kaneki POV**

Hide was gone. He hadn't ran away someone took him. I sniffed the air. Tsukiyama that bitch! He ran out of the room following the scent. I had no time to waste.I grew more terrified for Hide as the minutes passed.I realized were the scent led. The roof. I followed the trail along the roof to were Tsukiyama was holding Hide captive. Hide's hands and feet were bound together by chains that dug into his wrists and ankles. He was crying and begging to be let go. "Ah Kaneki-kun I see you've decided to join us!" Tsukiyama said to me. "Give him back Tsukiyama." I growled. He was messing with my human Hide. Hide was mine even if Hide didn't know it yet no matter what happens to him he will always be mine. "Only if you agree to be mine!" Tsukiyama said crazily. "Never." Kaneki growled. "Well into the ocean the human goes then!" Tsukiyama said and tossed Hide into the sea below crashing against the building. I ran right after Hide to Tsukiyama's dismay. I dived into the water were I last saw him. I'm not the best swimmer but I'm a powerful half ghoul so that helps some. I swum around desperately searching for Hide. Finally I spotted him he was sinking to the ocean floor. Bubbles emerged from his mouth as he desperately gasped for air that he couldn't get. I grabbed him and pulled him to my chest as if it would keep out the water. I released my kagune allowing it to pull us up then I broke a window and pulled myself and Hide into a old storage room. Hide's lips were blue. I began desperately giving my human CPR in hopes of reviving him. Thankfully it worked. He woke up coughing up water for a good five minutes. I gently rubbed his back once he finished he started shivering desperately. "S-so cold." He stuttered. He tried to wrap his arms around himself but the chains were still on him. "Oh sorry I forgot to get those off." I said breaking the chains off carefully. "T-thanks for saving me." Hide said voice raw with pain. I opened some box's and found some blankets. I gently wrapped the blankets around him. "Kaneki." Hide said looking at me with huge brown eyes. "Yes?" I asked. "I like you like a lot." He said then pressed our lips together. His lips tasted like chocolate and honey and summer. I kissed back. I was in my own little heaven now. When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily. "I like you to Hide." I said kissing him and lifting him up bridal style. Time to get my human out of here. "Were are we going?" Hide asked reaching up to touch my face. "A hotel until I can find us a safer place to stay." I said as I ran through the hallways. No doubt Tsukiyama would go after them. Luckily the sea water should mask are smell somewhat. "Hey don't go to sleep you may have a concussion you hit the water pretty hard and were out. I don't want you falling asleep." I said gently shifting him a bit so he was more comfortable. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Hide said. "It's fine if I found out someone made a deal like that with my life I'd be pissed off to." I said rounding a corner. "So were cool?" Hide asked. "Of course." I said running up the stairs. Suddenly I saw someone I didn't want to see. Tsukiyama. "Hello Kaneki-kun~." Tsukiyama said. "Fuck off Tsukiyama." I said. "Such foul language from such a beautiful mouth!" Tsukiyama exclaimed. I slowly let out my kagune. I gently placed Hide to the side. "Stay out of this. Please its for your own safety." I said gently pressing my lips to soft honey like lips. "Now where were we?" I growled poising my kagune. Then I charged at Tsukiyama. I quickly took him down but didn't kill him. Tsukiyama was creepy throughout the whole fight. I quickly picked up Hide who had backed himself up against a wall. I quickly ran up to our room grabbed some things and got us away from base as quick as possible. I found the cheapest looking hotel I could find which was a nice little inn. Clean but cheap. I quickly booked us a room as Hide was already blinking sleepily. We quickly found our room on the second story and I locked up the door. "Here I'm going to see if anything major was hurt when you fell." I said pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Ok..." Hide said sitting on the bed while pressing a hand to his forehead. "Your head hurt?" I asked. "Yeah." Hide said softly. "Don't go to sleep you might have a concussion." I said. "Ok." Hide said. I cleaned and re-bandaged whatever wounds reopened or formed. "Kaneki I'm so tired." Hide said to me looking at me with sleepy brown eyes. "I know but if you have a concussion then you shouldn't sleep." I said. "I'm going to make you coffee." I said getting up to the coffee machine. I quickly brewed a cup and handed it to him. "Mmm this taste good for instant." Hide said. "Thanks I used to work at a coffee shop." I said thinking back to Anteiku. "Oh that's cool." Hide said. "Yeah guess so." I said. "Why didn't you try to escape? You had plenty of chances?" I asked. "Cause I care about you Neki." Hide said. "Your to nice to me." I said hugging him. "Your to nice to me to." Hide said hugging me. "Hey let me see your pupils." I said cupping Hide's face gently. "Ok." Hide said smiling. "There normal sized I guess you don't have a concussion get some rest." I said gently pushing him down on the bed and pulling blankets over him. "Stay with me." He whispered looking at me. "O-ok." I said joining him under soft blankets. Soon he fell asleep. "Night Hide." I said hugging him close before soon drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

After the incident with Tsukiyama I moved myself and Hide to one of Agori's hideouts for the higher ups. A old mansion near the edge of Tokyo. Large stone walls surrounded it with sturdy gates that no human could ever climb perfect for me and Hide. I could let him outside and he would be safe. As one of the higher ups I could claim the whole property as mine. "Whoa...Were living here now?" Hide asked in aww as we hopped out of a cab. He knew how easily I could kill him or shut him up if he attempted escape while in the cab so I allowed us to take one. "We have to clean this whole mansion to." I said to Hide who instantly groaned. "Seriously?"

* * *

He asked looking annoyed. "Yes." I said. "Your so mean." Hide whined. "Oh trust me my lovely Hideyoshi you haven't seen how mean I can get." I said wrapping my arms around his waist while pressing kisses to his neck sure to leave a mark. "K-kaneki." Hide stuttered helplessly. "Yes?" I purred in return. "Please more." He pleaded. "Now that I think about don't we have a mansion to clean." I said walking away leaving him blushing. "DAMN YOU KANEKI!" He yelled comically. I walked off grinning.

* * *

 After a few hours Hide eventually gave up and fell down on a covered couch. "Go to sleep I'll finish up what's left." I said letting him sleep. I quickly finished off what was left to clean and then carried Hide to one of the third floor bedrooms. Setting him down on a plush bed I quickly wrote a note telling him I was off to go get him some food and that'd I'd be back. After locking up everything I walked to a nearby Ramen place and bought Hide some ramen with actual veggies and chicken. Ya know healthy foods.

* * *

I then walked back with the steaming soup and easily scaled the wall. Then going back into the house I went up to mine and Hide's room were he was looking around confused. "I brought you some food." I said walking over to the bed. "Thanks Kaneki I'm really hungry." Hide said taking the food gratefully. "Here I bought a portable movie player." I said pulling out a the device that I bought before the incident with Shuu. I was gonna give it to Hide that night but with all the chaos I haven't been able to till now. "I bought a few movies to." I said sitting down behind him wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Hide looked through a few of the movies before deciding on Jurassic world.

* * *

As the movie started I took the fork from Hide and he whined in protest. "Hey that's my fork I need it to eat like a civilized being." Hide said. "Let me feed you tonight. You've already worked so hard today~" I said peppering a few kisses up his neck. He almost spilled his food from the shock. "Oh wait aren't I supposed to be feeding you."

* * *

I said stopping knowing it was agonizing to Hide. "Really Kaneki I can skip one meal." Hide pleaded. "No Hide you need your proper nutrition." I said feeding him some noodles. "Fine you meanie." Hide said leaning back against me as the movie started.

* * *

I continued feeding him as the movie went on. Soon enough the food was finished and set aside. "I'm gonna go get a shower this place has water right?" Hide asked getting up. "Yeah." I said chucking the carton into a nearby trash bin. "Ok." He said walking into the bathroom. After a few minutes I heard water start and then minutes later Hide ran out. "WHY IS IT SO COLD?!" He said towel wrapped around him.

* * *

"We don't have heated water at the moment this place hasn't been used in awhile." I said shrugging casually. "Well it's very cold in that water!" He said. "Want me to help keep you warm?" I said grinning watching Hide blush. "No!" He said walking back into the bathroom slamming the door shut. About ten minutes later he walked out towel wrapped around his waist and began digging around for clothes.

* * *

"Uhh! Were are my clothes?!" Hide asked looking at me. "I don't know." I said walking over to him. "Here why don't you sit and I'll find you something I purred. "O-ok." My Hide said sitting down with a blush. Before going to search search for clothes I leaned over him watching him back onto the bed. "K-Kaneki?" I watched him stutter blushing but I could also see want in his eyes. "What ya doing?" He asked trying to be casual. "Well Hide what'd I'd like to be doing is hmm let me think what'd I'd like is to be bent over you with well let hmm just show you I said. "Please?" I added giving him my biggest puppy dog eye's. "Fine." Hide said. "If I start to hurt you just let me know." I said pressing a kiss to his forehead then sitting on his hips. "Let the fun begin." I said watching Hide's expression grow nervously excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe should I write smut or no?


End file.
